Rosalina
|enemies = Bowser Bowser Jr. Koopalings Dr. Eggman Eggman Nega Metal Sonic Galeem Dharkon |type of hero = Cosmic Princess |size = 200 }} Princess Rosalina Star is the tritagonist of Super Mario Galaxy and a supporting character of its sequel. She is the adoptive mother of the Lumas who commands the Comet Observatory and helps Mario rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. She is a beautiful and very powerful figure, and her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos as well as the Lumas. She is voiced by Mercedes Rose, Kerri Kane, and Laura Faye Smith (who also voiced Male Kana in Fire Emblem Fates). History Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last chapter is unlocked by completing the whole game. During the story, Rosalina mentions her home planet as "a blue planet"; Earth is also known by this name. As a young child, Rosalina found a sad small star nearby rusted spaceship. Rosalina asked its name, it introduced itself to be "Luma", his mother was coming for it by a comet. Rosalina borrowed a telescope to seek what was coming at nightfall, see saw nothing despite nothing occurring for years. She knew she will become an old lady if stays searching, she suggested to search for themselves. They flew on the Starshroom continuing their search. During one of her centennial visits to the Mushroom Kingdom, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser, who steals the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina later appeared to Mario/Luigi after Peach is kidnapped. In order to aid Mario/Luigi she gives him Luma, the same one seen with Peach at the Star Festival. Once Mario/Luigi collects the first Grand Star, she explains to him that Bowser stole the Power Stars and requests that he help get them back. After Mario/Luigi collects enough stars to power the ship, Rosalina flies the observatory to the center of the universe for the final confrontation with Bowser. After the Lumas sacrifice themselves to stop the giant black hole created by the sun thus, erasing the game's events from history, and thus, resetting the timeline. Rosalina appears to Mario/Luigi and explains the "cycle of life" to him before he awakens at Peach's Castle. She then proceeds to transform the Comet Observatory into a comet, and shoots off into the stars. Physical appearance Like most other human Mario characters Rosalina has blue eyes, though hers are more cyan in color. Only her left eye is visible from a directly frontal view as her particularly large bang of her hair hides her right eye. She has peach-colored defined lips, and long platinum-blonde hair that reaches to her waist. While she was young, according to her storybook, her hair was something more like a red or strawberry-blonde, which had similarly happened to Peach due to NES limitations. Her primary outfit consists of a turquoise long-sleeved gown that bares her shoulders, along with a silver crown with four gems on it, a sliver star-shaped brooch, gold star-shaped earrings, and silver high heels. She notably appears in this outfit when playing golf, making her one of two girls (White Mage the other) to participate in a primarily sports-themed game wearing her heels (though she keeps the full-length dress, whereas White Mage sports a mini dress-like garment). Like Peach and Daisy, she has a biker suit when riding bikes or ATVs in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. Hers is primarily white and teal, to differentiate hers from those of Peach and Daisy. Like with Daisy, her hair needs to be flowing up to see the heart-shaped decal on the back of the suit. Her primary sports outfit is akin to the sporty mini dresses of Peach and Daisy (though, again, teal), but with what appears to be white leggings instead of the other two girls' socks. Her swimwear (as seen in the fifth Mario and Sonic game) is based on those of Peach and Daisy (though teal again), but tweaked, along with sleeves to resemble her usual dress. Personality Rosalina has made protecting the cosmos her mission in life. She is a loving figure, caring for her children diligently. She still misses her mother, who apparently died years ago. She also uses the phrase "May the stars shine down on you." as a way of saying "Good luck." Powers and abilities *'Magic': Rosalina has vast magical powers, allowing her to generate a wide variety of effects. **'Flight': Rosalina can float in the air at will, and can also fly. **'Force fields': Rosalina has demonstrated the ability to surround the Observatory with a powerful protective force field for space travel. It can also create a barrier to protect itself. **'Telekinesis': Rosalina can levitate Mario, and bring him back to the observatory if he falls. She also levitates her golf club in Mario Golf World Tour. **'Teleporting': Rosalina has demonstrated the ability to disappear in a blue glow. **'Size change': At the end of Super Mario Galaxy 2, Rosalina appears giant. **'Creation of holograms': In Super Mario Galaxy 2, a cosmic double probably created by Rosalina to help Mario appears. **'Telepathy': When Mario wakes up in the Mushroom Kingdom after the Lumas have thrown themselves into the black hole created by Bowser's galaxy, Rosalina telepathically speaks to Mario, telling him that all life carries the essence of the stars, even himself. *'Swirling attack': Rosalina gave Mario the ability to spin, and uses this technique herself in Super Mario 3D World. Other Appearances She has been a playable character since Mario Kart Wii and was classified as a Cruiser Weight or Heavyweight character due to her tall height. She has the same biker suit along with Peach and Daisy while riding a bike in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. She also appeared in Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character where one of her Lumas appears to aid her. Trivia *Rosalina is depicted being right-handed in artwork, but left-handed in-game. However, in the cut-scenes in Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina is right-handed. Mario Party 10 marked the first occasion in which she is depicted being left-handed in artwork, but right-handed in activities or minigames. *Rosalina is the only human female who is classified as a heavyweight in the Mario Kart series, as Peach and Daisy, are usually the middleweight and their baby counterparts are lightweight. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Mysterious Category:Orphans Category:Contradictory Category:Big Good Category:Immortals Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:Wise Category:Psychics Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Category:Deities Category:Magical Girls Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Elementals Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lawful Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Mutated Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Stalkers Category:Supporters Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroic Creator Category:Animal Kindness Category:Self-Aware Category:Reality Warper